Running Up That Hill
by Dajypop
Summary: Part of the Perks of the Job Series. It doesn't hurt me, you want to feel how it feels, you want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me. You want to hear about the deal I'm making.


**Title:** Running Up That Hill  
><strong>Author:<strong> Daisy  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Evil Within  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Beacon Mental Hospital  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ruben 'Ruvik' Victoriano/Leslie Withers  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Angst  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapters:<strong> 1/1  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1007  
><strong>Type of Work:<strong> One-Shot, Part of the Perks of the Job Series  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU - Major Canon Deviation, Possible Trigger Warning: Overdose, Fluff  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It doesn't hurt me, you want to feel how it feels, you want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me. You want to hear about the deal I'm making.

**AN:** Another Placebo-inspired RuLes fic. ^^; I seem to be good at these, lately. So, here's to another little fic with them!

**Running Up That Hill******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A red alert on Ward C had Ruben's heart thudding like mad in his chest, scrambling to climb out of his throat and run to his lover faster than his feet would take him. Nearly sprinting around a corner, he burst into room 139 with wide eyes, chest heaving as he took in the sight of several nurses and orderlies trying to hold down the convulsing albino as he foamed at the mouth. He'd been given a bit of sorts to keep him from biting his tongue, but it didn't seem like enough. As the seizure continued, Doctor Victoriano pushed past the other bodies and moved to hold the other's head, demanding they bring him this and that so that he could guide the younger through this.

When the other's body stilled, after being injected with a few things, he was left laying asleep on his bed, and the Victoriano heir was out of the room like his feet were on fire, heading to see Dr. Jimenez.

"You gave him _how_ much Zyprexa?" Having been told by a nurse that Leslie had been given an injection not too long before the seizure set in, Ruvik was beyond pissed at the other doctor.

"I gave him an ample dose-"

"You gave him enough to _kill_ him!" Came the growled reply as the scarred man slammed his hands on the other's desk.

"And why would you care if I did?" Sneered the other, who nearly looked like he was pleased with himself. "He isn't your patient, and perhaps I was testing something."

"As a doctor, that's immoral." Ruben spat, before sighing, "And he is special. He doesn't need tests that will kill him."

"You admit to it, then? That you're attached to him?" Marcello rose and frowned, eyes narrowing, "That you perhaps have been the one sneaking into his room at night?"

"I won't admit to anything, you have no right to question me! You were the one who nearly killed him!"

"But you were the first responder. Shouldn't it have been me?"

"I didn't see you anywhere near him. Because of you, he will need to sleep this off, and hopefully he won't keel over in his sleep."

"You had best go to him, Dr. Victoriano. I'm assigning you to his care while I take care of patients that are actually worthwhile to me. You will have to monitor him tonight." It was either a Godsend or a setup, but Ruben didn't care as he stalked from the room, heading back to the one he knew so well.

"Leslie?" He whispered, wondering if the younger had woken up. It seemed he hadn't, and when the elder closed the door, he brought a chair over to the bedside and sat in it. A hand gently reached out for a pale one, bringing it back and cupping it, rubbing a thumb over bloodied knuckles. It had been a scare he wasn't ready for, but he was willing to accept the responsibilities that came with it.

"D-doctor Vic-Vic-Victo-Victoriano?" Suddenly thrown out of sleep, not even sure when he'd fallen into it, Ruben's eyes slammed open and his head turned to look at the sickly pale young man before him.

"Yes, Leslie?" He questioned, ready to do anything the other needed.

"I… I h-hurt a l-lo-lot…" The younger replied softly, his voice even quieter than usual, "My ja-jaw hurts, an-and my ar-arm… My-my hand... "

"You had a seizure tonight, Angelfish." Cooing softly, he rose to climb into bed with the other and hold him, gently massaging his arms, shoulders and hands, "I was reassigned to watch you to be sure you were okay. Dr. Jimenez gave you too much of something. I saved your life tonight."

"What time is it…?" The bleary response was sweet, and it seemed the younger was more relaxed in the other's hold.

"It's… Late, that's all I know. Would you like some pain killers, Precious?" Rubbing down his chest, now, he could feel places that were tender by the other's tensing.

"I… Y-yes." Nodding a little, the smaller slowly sat up, "D-don't leave…"

"I could have a nurse bring them to you…" He offered.

"I… W-want to go w-wi-with you… I do-don't trust them…" Leslie replied, though when he tried to rise, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, feeling sluggish and like his body was both dead and new all at once.

Immediately there to help lift the other by his armpits, he set the smaller down before pulling him into his arms, bridal style. Carrying him from his room, and to the nurse's station, he set the other down in a chair while he fetched the medication. Once he returned with a glass of cold water and the pills, he helped the other to take them before he was lifted once more.

"I want to take you somewhere." He told him quietly, "Do not be alarmed."

Heading to an elevator and taking it down into the basement level, Ruvik brought his little lover into his private lab, and took him back to a spot that seemed to be for if he stayed too late and needed a place to crash out. Laying the other in the large bed, he sunk into the soft pillows and sheets, wrapped up soon in the covers and his elder lover's arms.

"We will both be much happier down here." He whispered, brushing hair out of the other's face, "I want you to know you are safe here." Kissing his forehead, he watched as Leslie nodded, pressing his back to the other's chest and snuggling down. He still felt so tired… Guiding the smaller into a gentle dose with a few hummed bars of a song he'd taught him on the piano, the elder seemed happy to hold him until he was asleep. Finding himself once more in the realm of dreams not long after, he sighed contentedly in his sleep, finding it to be one of the most restful nights he'd ever had.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **Welp, here's another one-shot for you guys. xD I can't seem to stop writing for these two...


End file.
